


Alastor's Toilet Troubles

by FoxyFloofbutt



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Fetish/kink, Kink, Other, Piss, Scat, Scat Fetish, Short One Shot, Swearing, poop fetish, pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyFloofbutt/pseuds/FoxyFloofbutt
Summary: CONTENT WARNING: This story has farts, scat, and some pissing in it. If you're not into this stuff, than look elsewhere.Just a quick little one-off. I've been wanting to get into writing this kinda stuff, so I figured I'd start with something quick and dirty. Feedback is always welcome, and I'm looking to improve wherever I need to.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Alastor's Toilet Troubles

It had been a slow and quiet day so far, and nobody in the hotel was doing anything of interest. After having finished the jambalaya he made Alastor was lounging on a couch in the hotel's lobby, quietly reading the paper. The jambalaya was exceptionally spicy, a bit too much for his taste, but he had spent far too long making it, so he ate it all anyway. As the old-timey deer was reading the paper, he was focussed entirely on reading, failing to notice a certain spider standing in front of him. Angel grabbed the paper from Alastors hands and yanked it away, which startled him. Alastor looked up at Angel, angrily. "Hey, Smiles! I've been trying to get your fuckin' attention for at least 2 minutes!" Angel groans and puts his hands on his hips in an annoyed manner. Alastor looks up at Angel and sighs. "What do you want, you pest?" He says, in spite of his unfailing smile, in an annoyed manner. "Where the hell is Husk? That bastard hid all the booze and I want a drink!" Angel answers, sounding more annoyed. "Well, my dear, I'm fairly certain he's on the floor above us." Alastor says, pointing the ceiling above them. "Why are you so certain he's there? You aren't yankin' my dick, are ya?" Angel inquires, sounding suspicious. "Well yes, it is true that I want you to leave me alone, I recall hearing some stuff falling over, then followed by some rather vulgar obscenities being shouted loudly by a familiar voice. Your boozehound, or dare I say, your booze-cat is somewhere up there." Alastor says, grinning a bit as his own pun. Angel then scoffs and tosses Alastors paper on the ground, then walks away. "And if you are bullshitting me, I'm gonna be fuckin' pissed!" Angel shouts as he starts heading towards the stairs. Alastor then picks the paper back up and continues reading.  
Alastor was nearly finished reading, as he soon felt some pain coming from his bowels, accompanied by a loud growl. He blushed a bit at how loud it was. He rubbed his stomach a bit, in the vain hope that it would ease the discomfort. His rubbing had virtually no effect, so he stopped. "It seems that jambalaya was a bit too spicy, it has upset my stomach quite a bit…" Alastor softly groans out. After more groans, he feels a pressure building and he blushes softly. He quickly scans the room to make sure he's alone and he then lets out a massive, brassy fart, which was far louder than he would have been comfortable with. BBBRRRAAAAPPPPP!! He blushed a bit more. "Good lord, who knew my rear could make such a sound!" Alastor jokes. Shortly after, the pungent, foul smell of his gas reached his nose, causing him to pinch it shut and fan the smell away. "This god-awful smell as well, my gas has never smelled this bad!" He jokes again, gagging a bit. He goes back to reading, trying to ignore the brief interruption. The grumbling got worse, and shortly after, he felt the need to pass gas again. BBBRRRRRTTTTT!! Alastor lifts his leg and lets out a nasty, bubbly fart that was just as loud, if not louder than the last one he ripped. Then the smell hit him. The stench of sulfur and rotten eggs filled his nose. "Geez, that stinks worse than The Great Depression!" He jokingly says, followed by a hearty chuckle. Alastor usually frowned on toilet humor, but for some reason, he found it quite enjoyable. His stomach grumbles continued, getting louder. Little did he know what was about to happen.  
The grumbles continued and shortly after he felt a pressure building up. Unlike the others, it was much stronger. This time, it wasn't gas that was building up, but something else. The pressure built up so quickly, that already Alastor felt like he was about to soil himself. He quickly stood up and held onto his ass. He started running to the nearest bathroom, which luckily for him, wasn't too far away. He quickly ran in and locked the door behind him. He then dropped his pants and he quickly set his plump ass on the toilet seat. Almost immediately, he started to let out a huge stream of wet, sloppy shit. BBBLLOORRRTTTTTTTTTT!! He couldn't help but let out a soft moan of relief. "Ooooohhh~ Goodness me, this feels amazing~" He bit his lip and blushed softly, feeling the pain in his gut slowly fading away as he empties his bowels into the toilet. The steady stream of hot, wet, nasty shit seemed to go on forever. Soon the spice of the jambalaya kicked in and his sensitive, pink pucker started to burn. He winced and bit his lip at the pain. "Deary me, th-this isn't as pleasant.." And his stomach pains started to come back. It became increasingly obvious that he was going to be on the toilet far longer than he had expected. He then took a deep breath through his nose, which he soon quickly regretted. The pungent smell of his vile waste filled his nose, making him gag loudly. "Dear lord, this stinks worse than Angel's bedroom, and that's saying something!" He loudly jokes, before he groans and clutches his stomach, letting out another steady stream of his hot, sloppy shit.  
About 5 minutes later, Alastor hears a loud knocking at the door. "Hey Al, you done stinkin' up the place? I really gotta piss!" Angel shouts, annoyed by both the bathroom being occupied and the fact that he's nearly about to wet himself. "Angel, I have no idea how much longer I'll be, so how about you use one of the many other bathrooms in the absolutely massive hotel!" Alastor says, followed by a soft grunt as he continued shitting. "Actually, this is the only one with the plumbing set up, dumbass. If I were to piss in one of the other toilets, who knows where the hell it'll end up! And I really have to piss, hurry it thr fuck up already!" Angel groans. Alastor than sighs, "sorry my dear, but you're gonna have to hold it." Angel then lets out an annoyed grunt and soon Alastor could hear the sound of a steady stream of liquid flowing. He immediately knew what was going on. "Angel, what in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Alastor shouts, annoyed and disgusted. "I had to piss, and this plant was lookin' thirsty, put two and two together and you got yourself a simple solution to a simple problem. Angel finishes up and walks away to do whatever it is he does. "At least wash your hands!" Alastor shouts at Angel. "Don't have to, don't want to, Smiles~ Or should I say, Smells~" Angel laughs as he walks away.  
After some more shitting, Alastor soon heard another voice, a different one calling his name. It was Charlie. Immediately he stops shitting. The last thing he wanted is to have anyone else know of his situation. "Alastor, where are you? I haven't seen you in a while, is everything okay?" Alastor continued holding everything in and he called out to her. "I'm in here, don't fret~" He said, trying to sound cheerful, despite his increasing discomfort. Alastor could hear her footsteps as they got closer to the door. "You've been in there a while, are you feeling alright?" Charlie asks, sounding concerned. "Do not worry yourself, dear, I feel fine~!" Alastor responds as cheerfully as he can manage. "You know that if you need me to get you anything, like stomach medicine or anything like that, I can." Charlie responds, making Alastor blush and become a little flustered. "No, I assure you, I feel just fine~ Please don't worry yourself~" Alastor was now audibly starting to strain, hoping Charlie leaves him alone soon so he can release all the pressure that was building up. "Alright, if you say so." Charlie says, before starting to walk away. Alastor sighs and lets out every last bit of the shit he'd been holding in. BBBLLUURRRRRPPPTTTTTTT! However, Charlie was still in earshot. "The offer is still on the table, Alastor, don't be afraid to ask if you need anything." Charlie says, and despite how concerned her tone was, Alastor couldn't help but feel embarrassed as if she was making fun of him.  
At that point, Alastor's shitting became more and more scarce, until he leaned back and let out only a nasty release of vile-smelling gas. FRRRRPPPTTTTT!! He sighed and wiped. "Thank goodness that's all over, I swear I was almost getting use to the stench!" He jokes and pulls his pants up. He then flushes the toilet. His eyes widened and his heart sank as the sheer amount of waste he filled it with wasn't going down, he'd managed to clog it, and pretty bad. He tried to plunge it, but nothing was happening. He then walks out and closes the door, placing an "Out Of Order" sign on the handle. He quickly flees the scene. After such an intense experience, he was pretty tired, so Alastor went back to the room he was staying to take a well-needed nap.


End file.
